The Internet has changed the way people gather information, establish relationships with one another and even how people communicate with one another. Additionally, the Internet has changed the way companies seek potential customers and even what the meaning of a business is. It has changed the way companies advertise, sell, coordinate with one another and compete with one another. With this change has come a huge explosion in the number of Web Pages for people to visit. Search engines, such as Google, Bing, Yahoo and others have come into being to help people find their way to Web Pages that they desire. As a result, the number and types of channels that a marketer can leverage has also exploded—beyond organic and paid search, they can also leverage blogs, social media, video sharing, mobile content and ads, display ads, and many other channels.
Additionally, tracking the behavior of the actions of each visitor would allow the Web Page to be marketed more efficiently. In particular, many Web Pages track their organic search performance in search engines based on number of visits for certain keywords. However, they cannot determine how many visitors came as a result of a particular search engine result and rank position to the Web Page, instead they must estimate this based on the data (referral header) passed to the web page which only helps them determine the number of visitors that came from a specific keyword. Without understanding key attributes of their performance on the search engine, they cannot accurately determine the effectiveness of their marketing efforts. Moreover, they cannot determine how their organic search marketing efforts would impact what those visitors do on the Web Page when they have found the Web Page. For example, if a Web Page is selling merchandise, there is currently no way to determine who completed a particular purchase on the Web Page and compare that with how that visitor came to the Web Page.
Therefore, owners and designers of Web Pages must estimate how visitors have come to the Web Page and what they do once they are on the Web Page. This does not allow them to determine which actions would present a better chance for success of the Web Page. For example, a Web Page owner might be confronted with limited marketing budgets that allow them to either improve their ranking in search engine results or that will place advertisements for their Web Page on other Web Pages but not both. Currently, the Web Page owner must choose which strategy to follow with limited information on which would be more effective.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.